shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaigara Kaigara no Mi
Introduction The Kaigara Kaigara no Mi is a paramecia devil fruit eaten by Odile Freya . It has the unusual power of turning the user into an intangible cloud of smoke surrounded by a hardened segmented shell shaped like their body, thus making them into an exoskeletal person. Usage Upon transforming Freya's body becomes a hollow shell containing a cloud of black smoke. She apparently does this reflexively as a response to violent attacks, as well as upon any forceful action her part. The shell is made up of multiple plates that fit together to form the shape of her human body, but appear more like harderened metal than anything else. The black smoke within the shell is Freya's real body, and provides the controlling and animating force for the exoskeleton. With the shell serving as an extension of her body, she can seperate, transform and redirect it at will, arranging it into any formation she desires. She does not feel pain if it is damaged, and is even able to continue fighting, albeit reduced to a mere floating smoke cloud, if it is completely scattered or otherwise rendered unusuable. Her smoke-like core body is able to hold itself together, albeit without form, and move on it's own outside of her shell, albeit at the cost of rendering said shell temporarily inanimate. Freya's original uses of the fruit involved capitalizing on the reduced weight of her hollow form to move at high speed and exhibit increased flexibility. Her shell is lighter than a normal human body, and her inner form is capable of guiding it from within to a limited extent. As a result, she has superhuman agility, and to an extend can even change her direction of movement in midair, which would normally require some external means of propulsion. With practice, she has come to favor arranging her shell into different configurations to suit circumstances, such as arachnid or even snake-like forms. The edges of individual segments are apparently sharp enough to serve as blades, as well as hard enough to be bludgeoning weapons if necessary, giving her acees to a number of offensive options. She is also able to reduce the force of incoming attacks by crumpling into pieces and folding herself out of the way of them. she has shown the ability to shed her entire shell temporarily and use her smoke form for reconisence and spying purposes, since it can move on it's own and is hard to detect. She can also hide it inside other objects if necessary. However, she dislikes doing this as it leaves her vulnerable if detected, and she does not have the full range of dispersal and movement gaseous logia powers exhibit. Strengths The primary strengths of the Kaigara Kaigara no Mi, as used by Freya, is an increase of both resiliance and flexibility. As noted by her, she has all the advantages of wearing steel armor at all times, with non of the usual disadvantages or limitations this would bring. Indeed, in her hollow shell state she is actually far more agile than any normal human despite being armored, due to the reduced weight and her control over the shell. Her capacity for reconfiguring the shell also makes her quite adaptible, and she can form weapons out of it as necessary, meaning she is effectively always armed. Weaknesses As one might imagine, Freya's exoskeletal form is not without drawbacks. While her outer shell is effectively strong yet light armour, her inner smoke form is considerably less resilient. Her gaseus sate can still be harmed by physical attacks. Indeed, her lack of a solid form makes her more vulnerable to attack rather than less. Despite having no fixed form and thus no organs to destroy, dispersal to the cloud is harmful to her, and can even prove fatal. Without her exoskeleton, her smoke form also lacks much of its physical power and is far weaker than normal, leaving her less able to fight and interact with the world. Additionally, she has a limit to how far the cloud can be dispersed while remaining under her control, which unlike logia users means she cannot spread out or take over an environment, instead being limited to a single dense mass. Attacks Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Black Swan Division Category:13th Madman